1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a training device, more particularly to a training device for gait rehabilitation for physically disabled person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many diseases, such as cerebrovascular accident (CVA), Parkinson's disease and cerebral palsy, etc., cause a disabled stepping problem, so the patient's ability of daily life and life quality both are reduced efficiently. A training for gait rehabilitation is an important process for helping the physically disabled person to rebuild an alone walk ability. Clinically, a therapist must accompany and monitor the patient during existing gait training, and then judge the patient's stepping ability for further reminding the patient to walk in correct gait. However, if there is no therapist to accompany and monitor the patient, the patient possibly walks in undesirable posture in lack of reminding and further builds a wrong stepping habit, and it makes against the gait rehabilitation in future.
The documents related to gait rehabilitation training are described in following paragraph.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,294, disclosed a light projecting device to project a luminous mark on the ground for instructing a physically disabled person to walk forwardly. The light projecting device is incorporated in a cane or a walking stabilizer.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,740, disclosed a walking stabilizer equipped with a light projecting device to project a pattern perpendicular to the user's direction of travel for guiding a physically disabled person to walk forwardly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,116, disclosed a system equipped with a sensor (such as an accelerometer or a gyroscope) to detect whether the user's gait is smooth and regular, and when a problem of disabled action (such as freezing gait) or irregular gait is found, a wireless earphones of the system receives a signal to output a prompt voice to the user.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,567, disclosed an assistive walking device equipped with a distance sensor (such as an infrared light sensor or an ultrasound sensor) to detect characteristics of a patient's gait and correspondingly provide auditory feedback to the patient for helping the patient to learn correct walk.
The US published application 20060292533, disclosed a system incorporated with a laser device and various ambulation assist devices. When the patient walks with the ambulation assist device, the laser device projects next stepping target on the ground for guiding the patient to step.
The US published application 20070255186, disclosed a walking device (such as a treadmill or a walking-assistance device) affixed with an electric eye, and a laser is projected a horizontal line onto the ground in front of the patient, to guide the patient to take larger steps during walk.
The US published application 20130014790, disclosed a walking aid installed with a light projecting device, to help the user to follow light spots in row projected on the ground during walk with the walking aid.
The US published applications 20130167888 and 20130171598, disclosed a walking aid provided with a cross bar removably attached thereunder, and the cross bar includes two balls capable of emitting light by turns to provide visible cue to guide the patient to step. During walk, if the patient's leg physically contacts the ball, a sensor inside the ball can detect vibration of the ball, and a positive feedback (such as light glowing or pleasing sound) is then outputted to indicate a successful step.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,888, disclosed a cane which is equipped with a bar at a bottom end thereof. The bar can be extended to serve as a step-over indicator for the user. When the step-over indicator is not required, the bar can be withdrawn and such cane is used as a general cane.